


no strings attatched

by jpnxjcs



Series: no strings attached [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Filmamking, Friends to Lovers, Joshtin, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, acquaintances to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: At the time that you need money the most, and leaving the life you're living on the edge, just exactly how far would you go to save yourself?
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Josh Cullen Santos
Series: no strings attached [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@unholy_GodJihyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40unholy_GodJihyo).



" _Sigurado na ba kayo_? I don't want you agreeing to something that you're not sure about, nor comfortable with."

The pair looked at each other, Josh taking in Justin's wide-eyed, but strong glance and the younger basking in his more human glow.

_It's not like we have much of a choice left._

"We're in." Justin said firmly, the older not missing the way his knuckles tightly gripped the arm rest of the chair.

"And you, Josh?"

"Y-yeah," he cleared his throat before nodding. "I'm in too."

"Okay.. allow me to explain the rules and regulations of this job.."

.-.

Almost as soon as they stepped out of the room, Justin seized Josh's face in his hands, capturing his lips in a deep, searing kiss. The older nearly stumbled back, tightly gripping Justin's arm as he composed himself.

He kissed back with as much passion, welcoming the younger's tongue in his mouth. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips, pulling himself closer to the taller's frame.

When they needed oxygen again, they broke apart, gasping, and panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"What.. was that?" Josh found himself ask.

But the younger just gave his lips one last peck before letting go of him, and walking off towards the opposite direction.

_I'm fucked_.


	2. where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every story has a beginning, whether good, or bad..

When someone says, "life is pretty fucked up", what comes into your mind? What exactly is the definition that your head comes up with?

Is it in a joking manner? A half-assed manner? Or a depressing, serious manner?

Because if you had asked Justin this, he'd probably flip you his middle finger, throw several items at you, and push you out of his room. Everyone had imagined Justin to be this perfect, well-built young man, considering he graduated with honorable mentions from his college. Except.. that was far from the truth.

Sure, he did graduate with soaring colours, but his life after that well.. had been, for the lack of a better term, fucked up.

He managed to fins a job, but the story behind him being welcomed with open arms had an alarming background. It turns out, not only was the son of the company his high school rival, but the owners themselves were rivals of his parents in their own high school years.

Life truly was, for him, pretty damn fucked up.

After listening to the hard truth, he had packed up, moved out, and searched for a place of his own. And he eventually did.

But life hasn't had its last blow yet. Finding a job was harder after that wretched family released a false statement of him hoarding and stealing the money he had collected from their clients.

He can't really remember exactly how many curses he managed to yell out that echoed within the four walls of his room.

His _diko_ showed up on his front door about two months later, expressing his concerns for the youngest of the family.

"Come back, _bunso_. We miss you. We can help." Justin scoffed, making an attempt to shut the door in the older's face.

"What for? I don't need you. I can handle myself." he snapped, angrily arranging the throw pillows on his velvet green couch.

"Can you? 'Cause, I hate to tell you, _bunso_ , this doesn't look like you can handle yourself. I mean, are you even eating? Sleeping? Resting? And no, letting strangers give you a lap dance does not count as resting."

"Look, can you just.. get out? Just go if you're so ashamed of me."

"Wait, what? Justin, no one said anything about being ashamed. We're just worried about you."

"There's no reason to be, believe it or not. Just go." his back faced the older, hiding the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. Yani placed a hand on his shoulder before dropping a bag of take-out on his table and shutting the front door behind him.

Justin angrily wiped his tears and went into his room, shimmying his sweatpants and underwear down as he plopped down onto his bed. He held his phone with one hand, scrolling until he finally saw the name he looked for.

**jdd** : hey

**jdd** : you there??

**jcs** : yeah

**jcs** : are you in bed?

**jdd** : yeah.. wish you were here with me :(

**jcs** : turn that frown upside down, dummy :(

**jcs** : *sent a photo*

Justin groaned once he saw the attached photo. "jcs" had an impressive physique, but he always wore a lace mask and dark, sophisticated glasses to hide his best features. It didn't really help that the lines on his stomach were so painfully defined.

He can't count on how many times he had dreamt of how they would feel when his slender fingers had touched them, or how it would feel to sheathe himself inside jcs, or how soft his lips would feel.

He felt himself get a little crazier as seconds passed, growing more impatient with how the older was stalling what they both desperately needed.

**jdd** : fuck, j, can we please just get on with it?

**jcs** : calm down, my impatient baby

**jcs** : 7th floor, I believe? :)

**jdd** : WHAT THE FUCK?!

**jcs** : :)

A knock came from his window and he turned, almost falling off his bed when he saw a certain, blonde-haired male standing outside his fire escape. He hurriedly scrambled to open the window, breath hitching in his throat when the figure slowly climbed through.

"J?" the figure just raised a finger to his lips and shut the window, slowly pushing him back onto the bed.

"How did you get here?" he asked again, but the smaller male had straddled his lap, slowly swiveling his hips against his erection. As his hands slowly flowed down, he found out that the smaller only wore cotton pajama shorts and an oversized shirt, hidden beneath the now discarded black coat.

In all the times they talked together while Justin was still studying, both had learned to communicate and understand sign language.

" _Less talking, please.. you're not the only one growing impatient by the second.._ " Despite the sexual frustration he felt, he managed a chuckle, gently pinching the smaller's waist.

"Noted. I wish I could kiss you, though.."

" _Me too.._ " Justin slipped the smaller's shirt off, his own following within a matter of seconds. His breath hitched for the second time, his erection making him grow edgier by the second as he finally saw and had the chance to touch him for real.

The smaller's skin was smoother than he had expected, but he adored how the older seemed ravaged just by the little touch, if the soft, breathy whine was not an enough indication.

He dared himself to latch his lips on the marble soft and smooth surface of his neck, almost growling as his mouth moved on its own, slowly inching kisses down to where his scent was the strongest; the junction between his shoulder blades and the bottom of his neck.

He kissed, ran his tongue over and bit, repeating his actions until the smaller's once pale neck was covered with small love bites, ranging from a slight pink colour to an almost scarlet hue.

Jcs let out the most sensual, beautiful sounds, wrapping a hand on the back of his head and urging him to do more and go on. 

Securing his legs around his waist, Justin stood up and switched their positions, the smaller now below him, his pale skin almost glowing in the dark.

"Are you sure you want to do this, though? We can just do the same exact thing we always do.." the smaller shook his head, his small fingers softly tracing patterns on the taller's arms.

"If you say so.." Justin dove back down, or at least, was about to, until the smaller jumped up and sat back in his lap.

Justin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Your shorts aren't off yet, dummy." the smaller huffed and shimmied down his shorts, climbing back onto the taller's lap.

" _Happy now_?"

"Very." he wasn't sure if what he saw was right, but it was as if the smaller rolled his eyes at him. He chuckled again, slightly gulping when the smaller reached behind him to take ahold of his length.

They both moaned in sync as Justin's length slowly sheathed inside his warm hole, both letting out a shuddered breath once he bottomed out.

Patience didn't seem to be in their vocabulary at that moment, since the smaller barely even waited before he was already bouncing up and down the taller's lap, head thrown back as the most sensual, breathy whines escaped through his mask.

Justin himself was no better; his hands tightly gripped the smaller's waist, pulling him down harder with each thrust. His hips eagerly met J's half-way, drawing out loud moans from both of them.

While Justin unashamedly let out strings of curses, J himself tried his best to keep silent. But the younger was not having it. Not after a long day. Not after-

" _Gah_!" the smaller yelped when the younger rolled them over. Justin wrapped his legs around his waist again, and then proceeded to pound the smaller into the mattress.

"J-Just- _oh god_.." the smaller helplessly laid there, occasionally jutting his hips to meet the younger's, whining and whimpering as Justin's dick repeatedly hit the sensitive nub of flesh that sent electricity up his spine and down his groin.

"J-Ju- _aah_... I'm close.." he yelped again when he felt the taller's slender fingers wrap around and move up and down his erection, keeping it in pace of his thrusts.

"You sound beautiful, did you know that?" Justin grunted, thrusts getting harder and sloppier until his head dropped down on the smaller's shoulder, releasing his seed inside him.

J came with a soft whine, fingers digging into the taller's shoulders as the younger milked out the rest of his seed. Justin lifted his head from his shoulder, smiling as he brushed the stands of hair that stuck to his forehead.

"Sleep, my J." he slowly pulled out, earning a whine from the smaller male. Minutes later, the latter fell asleep, causing him to smile as he stood up to grab a warm towel.

He carefully cleaned him up, as if he was a fragile being that could break at any moment. He cleaned himself after, dressing the both of them in snug, comfortable clothing before laying down beside him.

He softly hummed, staring at the mask covering the lower half of the sleeping male's face. A part of him admired the mystery, but the other oh, so desperately wanted to remove it and see his beauty in all its glory.

_Soon, J. I'll finally get the chance to do that soon._

He smiled when the smaller wrapped his arms around him, and soon, he too, fell asleep.

He woke up alone the next morning with a note placed on top of his drawer.

_Hey :)_

_I'm sorry I left without a goodbye, but I couldn't let you see me in my most vulnerable moment. Unless, of course.. you count last night? Thank you for that, by the way. I.. didn't expect that you would.. well.. play along. The thing is.. I've always wanted to do that with you. I've.. I've been in love with you ever since we met but I could never have the courage to tell you._

_I love you, Justin. So much more than I can tell you._

_-J_

_P.S. I left food in your fridge from the take-out your brother left. Eat it, please?_

He wasn't even aware that he was crying until a drop of his tear fell on the small paper. He wiped his cheek and stared at the smaller's shirt on the corner of his bed. He grabbed it and held it up to his chest, sobbing into the fabric, as he shut his eyes.

From across the building, J wiped his own cheeks, walking back into his living room and shutting the balcony door behind him.


	3. saying goodbye to moral principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moral principles are one's least problems when money and getting evicted from your apartment when comes into the picture

" _What_?! You're not serious, are you?" Stell asked, horrified at what his best friend had just told him.

"I have no choice, Stell. What do you want me to do, read stories for kids?"

"That's not even that bad!"

"Stell.. I've dealt with worse. I'll be fine."

"That doesn't mean you should let yourself be filmed by someone while you're stark naked." the younger snapped, softly punching the wall behind him.

"Look, I'll only do it until I have enough money. Then I'll quit."

"I'm not gonna stop being mad at you until then." the younger closed the door behind him, causing Josh to sigh and shake his head.

He loved Stell, he really did. But he was running out of options.

_I'm so sorry, Stell_.

.-.

"I'm sorry, I think I haven't cleaned my ears yet. What did you say?"

"Look, I'm doing this, _diko_. Whether you like it or not."

"This is a big deal, Justin. This is asking for a lot."

"And giving a lot in return. I'll be fine. I'm an adult now."

"Justin.."

"I can do this." Yani sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Justin smiled and squeezed it, staring directly into his brother's eyes.

Were they glassy? Or were it his own eyes that suddenly filled with tears? He wasn't really sure anymore.

"Just.. know that we're here, okay?"

"I know. I never forgot."

.-.

To say that he was terrified was an understatement. What he felt went way beyond that, he swore his heart would shoot out of its chest.

But there was no backing out now as he slowly treaded the steps to the front desk. Once he got there, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, seeing as the lady there was still giving directions to the person in front of him.

As he waited, his mind traveled back to when he was in college. He had a lot of photoshoot gimmicks, that's for sure. And they weren't exactly PG-13 either. Unless you count his length being blurred out or covered.

But regarding the job he was about to be interviewed for, he was certain that he had never done anything like it before.

But alas, he really was out of options.

"Hi, I'm Justin? De Dios? I have an arranged interview with Mr. Gacrux."

"Yes, he had been anticipating your arrival since this morning. Allow me to lead you to his office, will you?" he nodded following her.

Tine (that was the name on her nametag) seemed to him that she was maybe in her late-twenties. Did she work for him too? Or was she just there to greet their clients?

"I do want to apologize if he seems intimidating at first. He's a nice guy when you get to know him. What would you like to drink?"

"Um.. just water is fine."

"Alright then. Here you are. I'll be back with your water in a few minutes."

And there he was. He stood dumbly in front of the black door, contemplating his existence and life decisions.

_Justin, you dumb fuck, what the hell are you waiting for?! Christmas?!_

_Just get in there with your dick held high and own it!_

He took one last breath before walking in, only for it to be yanked away from him again. On the chair opposite his, sat a beautiful blonde-haired stranger that seemed interested in the floor more than the cup of tea that was served in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. De Dios. Kindly close the door behind you and take a seat, please." there was something about his voice that caused Justin to move like a puppet, doing exactly what he was told to do.

"Before we proceed, I would just like to remind you, you don't have to do this. There are better ways to earn in life than basically sell your soul." he added, his warm gaze burning holes through their bodies.

As promised, Tine returned with a pitcher of water and a glass filled with ice.

"Are you like this with all of your new recruits?" Justin found himself ask.

The young man chuckled, shaking his head. "No, not really. The other people I've met, besides the two of you and two of my other new recruits, were more than willing to sell themselves. For their own pleasure, and to support their already lavish lives. But you two.. you're different."

"I want to do this." Blondie said with finality, his soft voice shaking a little.

"Justin?"

"I'm in. I really do need this, sir."

"Call me Leonard. I guess I can't change your mind, hm?"

"Try harder next time." Leonard smiled and shook his head, opening the folder in his desk.

"Alright then, allow me to explain everything you need to know about your job and what you should do.."

.-.

They spent the next hour with the CEO explaining everything (literally) they needed to know. From their rules and regulations, their schedules, their pay, when they would be paid, everything.

"Since you're partners, you are allowed to communicate even outside these walls. That will also help with what you're going to be doing for the time being. Get to know each other.

"Your salary will increase monthly, and may double based on the support of your fans and your popularity."

"We'll have to do an incredible job, then." during the past hour, he had only heard the blonde-haired male talk if he was addressed or if he had questions. Unlike him, he had remained silent and only listened carefully to everything that was said.

"I'm sure you will. Do you have any other questions?" both shook their heads no.

"Alright then. Welcome to Industries Des Amoureux. I'll see you both next week." Leonard shook both of their hands, Justin not missing the look of guilt that flashed in his eyes.

.-.

"Let me give you a ride."

"H-huh?"

"I said, let me give you a ride. You're not that far from here, right?" he shyly nodded, cheeks flushing a deep shade of red when Justin suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Have.. have I met you before?" he found himself ask. There was something painfully familiar about _Josh_ that really turned the gears in his head.

_ I swear I've definitely met you before.. I just don't remember _ _where.._

"I.. I don't think you have.." Justin knew the next thing he was about to ask could earn him a punch in the jaw or even a kick in the groin, but he had to.

"Can I kiss you?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Can I kiss you.. Josh?" the smaller male backed against his car until he had nowhere else to go, eyeing Justin as if the taller male was his predator.

"I.. I.."

"Hm?"

_ Fuck _ _it_.

Josh leaned up and captured the taller's lips, eyes shutting tightly as he felt the other slowly kiss back. Justin cupped his cheeks with both of his hands, gently tilting his head at an angle to deepen their liplock.

Josh let out a shuddered sigh, welcoming the younger's tongue in his mouth. He was relentless, exploring every inch and leaving no cavern untouched. His hands slowly moved down to his waist, moving him off the car door, only to open it and softly push him inside, closing it after.

His throat could no longer conceal the whimpers he had been holding in as the younger expertly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. His mouth let out soft gasps as the younger's feather-light kisses slowly trailed down his neck and stomach, making his toes curl in the process.

"Can I take them off?" he whispered, tugging at his beltloops. Completely lost for words and out of himself, Josh nodded, cheeks still flushed as he realized how exposed he was.

"W-wait.. aren't we gonna be seen?"

"We're at the bottom parking lot. No one parks down here. Try to stay still." he knew what was coming but still couldn't help but wince as Justin's fingers slowly intruded his hole.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"A little. Keep going, though. I'll be fine." Justin claimed his lips again, distracting him with each swipe of his tongue as his fingers slowly pushed in and out of the smaller male. He added a third and a fourth, kissing him deeper.

His fingers soon found a nub of flesh, nudging it, and sending a thousand shocks of electricity through the smaller male's spine. He softly whine, tightly gripping Justin's arm as he nudged that spot again and again.

"J-Justin..hnggh..I-I think I’m gonna.. hnggh.." he couldn't finish what he was about to say, instead letting out a choked gasp as the younger began pumping his neglected erection.

He let out a whine, releasing in the younger's hand, back arching off the leather seat.

"Are you okay?" still out of focus, Josh nodded, humming when he felt Justin's non-sticky hand caress his cheek. He forced himself to look up as the younger male began undressing himself.

Just as he had seen five nights ago, his physique was still as glorious as ever.

Except.. the younger male was not aware that he had been the man he'd been talking with for the last few years.

The pang of hurt in his heart was enough to prove that he truly was more fucked than he thought.

"I'll go slowly, okay? Tell me if it hurts." he nodded, burying his head in Justin's shoulder as the taller male slowly pushed into his hole, gasping as he bottomed out.

"F-fuck.." he whispered, gently biting the smaller male's earlobe. "Y-you're so.. tight.. fuck.." he claimed his lips again, sweeter this time and savouring the soft hum that came from the older.

"Y-you can move.." Justin kissed him for the last time, pulling out before pushing back in, causing the older male's eyes to roll to the back of his head. He braced his hands on either sides of Josh and continued in that same pace, pulling out before pushing back in, letting him get use to his size and length.

Josh's legs tightly wrapped around his waist, burying him deeper and causing the both of them to moan.

Just as he thought, Josh had definitely felt more familiar than he lead himself to believe. But he would have to worry about that later. For now, he intended to focus on making this man, _his Josh_ , feel good.

Josh had let out the most beautiful and delicious moans from his lips, gasping at a particular hard thrust.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Justin panted. "Did that hurt?" Josh frantically shook his head, snaking his arms around the taller male's neck. Justin resorted to kissing and licking his neck, letting the soft whines in his ear melt into his eardrums forever.

“Hnggh..o-h God..J-Justin...hngggh..hggghugh..hnggh...” Josh moaned when the younger hit his prostate. Justin adjusted his moves so he could hit that spot again and again, turning the older male's knees into jelly.

“Hngggh.. harder..” 

“Hnngh.. I-I'm close...”

“Me too..” His pace sped up even more, hitting that exact spot again and again, making the smaller male go crazy.

Josh laid his head on the taller's shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly. All that could be heard were their grunts and moans, sending the other to a higher bliss.

They moaned for the last time when Justin shot his load inside the older, his thrusts slowing down before stopping completely, his head against the smaller's as he calmed down from their high.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"No.." Justin sighed and grabbed a small towel that he always kept for emergencies, wiping the smaller's stomach and folding it, before wiping the sweat on his face and neck.

"Y-you don't have to do that- ow.." he softly muttered as he tried to sit up. Justin slipped a shirt over his head and helped him pull on the shorts that he kept there.

"I'll take you to my place first, okay? You can rest there." Josh was about to complain but the younger had caught his lips in a soft kiss, rendering him speechless.

"You were saying?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Justin smiled at him for the last time before dressing himself and wrapping Josh in a blanket, pressing a kiss in his forehead one last time before moving to the driver's seat.

Josh laid his head against the window, closing his eyes and sighing as his thoughts came back one by one.

_Just let me have this moment one last time._


	4. confusion, fear, and perhaps a little bit of guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the morning after and Justin still feels uneasy.. but that's nothing a little bit of coffee can fix.. right?

Josh woke up comfortably and warm in a bed that was not his own. He confirmed that as he felt the soft blanket slide against his skin.

_Where the hell am I_?

As swirls of memories flooded back in his brain, he let out a gasp, his hands flying up to his mouth. His eyes shut tightly as he recalled what had happened the day before.

Justin's hands around him.. Justin's length sheathed deeply inside him.. Justin's grunts and moans as he pushed in and out of him.. Justin's lips on his..

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god.." he whined.

"How is it that your head can support you with that bird's nest on top of it?" a voice teased from the corner of the room, causing him to snap his eyes up to that direction.

"J-Justin.." at that exact moment, Josh felt all of the blood in his body rush up to his cheeks.

_Oh god, it's hot. It's hot, isn't the air conditioner on? Why is it so hot?_

"Are you okay?" Justin laughed, walking over and sitting down next to him. "You're red. You weren't like that yesterday when we-ow.." Justin laughed when the smaller threw a pillow at him.

"oh my god.. I'm an idiot.."

"Hey," Justin cupped his cheeks, staring into his soft, blue eyes. "You're not. I'm glad that was our first before we started our jobs. Don't be upset over it, okay?" 

Was it his own feelings towards him? Was it the gentleness that he was treated with? Was it the sincerity that swam in his eyes?

Josh didn't really know. All he knew was that he found himself nodding, and shutting his eyes as the younger's lips planted against his once again.

The kiss remained soft and sweet, Josh's hands finding their way to the taller's waist.

"Now that, is what I call, a good morning." Justin smiled, softly tapping his now plump lips. "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

.-.

It felt.. nice. Getting to know Josh wasn't exactly like how he expected it. He listened carefully and intently as he spoke in a small voice, pausing to take a bite out of the muffin that he bought from a bakery or to sip from his tea (Josh didn't like coffee).

But that wasn't the only thing he paid attention to.

He observed almost everything about him, including his mannerisms. How he would take a deep breath before continuing, or how he would fidget with the hem of his shirt, or how he'd stare into nothingness while talking, or how he would blink a bit too many times if he's uncomfortable or upset about the story he was telling.

He even noticed every fraction of a smile when he'd be happy about a memory.

He noticed _everything_.

_Who really are you, Josh? Why am I feeling like this?_

_Why do I feel like.. I'm home?_

"Josh.."

"Hm?" Justin stared at him for a good minute before standing up and leaning over the table to capture his lips in a deep, searing kiss. He swallowed the whine that escaped from the older's throat, moving over to pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom.

"Call me Jah.." he whispered, pushing strands of hair away from the smaller's forehead.

"O-okay.." he kissed Josh again, like it was the last time he was doing so.

Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel like he had just found his sanctuary, his safe haven, after years of waiting? Why did Josh feel so new and yet so familiar at the same time?

He kissed the smaller male deeper in hopes of finding the answer somewhere in his mouth, while his hands softly gripped his waist. Josh's arms slowly snaked around his shoulders, fingers gently playing with the hair on his nape.

"I.. I don't know why.. but I want to keep making love to you.. why, Josh? Why do I feel like that?"

_Should I just tell him?_

Josh asked himself several times. He wanted to. Deep in his heart, he really did. But his fear overpowered everything, and he ended up submitting to the alpha that is now Justin.

_Maybe... maybe it'll be better this way.._

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I hurt-"

"Just.. just make love to me. Please?" he whispered. Justin wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek and kissed his forehead, smiling.

"I would love to."

.-.

Soft and warm. Those were only two of a thousand words that Justin would use to describe how Josh felt. His lips felt soft, almost like cotton against his own but inside him was different.

He savoured each whimper, each gasp that escaped the smaller's throat as he repeatedly hit the sensitive nub of flesh, unable to control and restrain his own moans. Josh was still so tight and it was incredibly delicious to be sheathed so deeply inside him, almost suffocating him, but setting him free at the same time.

Josh's fingers digging into his shoulders and back weren't painful at all, and instead, it made him feel that their moment was more intimate than he thought.

Josh whispering his name with each thrust.

Josh whining and moaning by his ear.

Josh's legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

Josh gasping as he released in his hand.

Josh eagerly kissing him back, welcoming his tongue.

_Josh. Josh. Josh._

He came with a soft moan, his mouth open in a silent scream, eyes shut tightly as his head dropped down onto the smaller's shoulder.

"Jah.. I can't.. mm.. I can't breathe.." he chuckled, pulling out of the smaller male and smiling at his whined response.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm."

"Can I.. can I hold you?"

"Um.. sure.." as soon as the smaller succumbed into his arms, butterflies erupted in his stomach, making him feel more confused and strange and fuzzy even more.

_What have you done to me, Josh Cullen Santos?_

.-.

"You're screwed." his brother muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think I'm not aware of that, _diko_? Cause, I'm vaguely aware that I'm terribly fucked."

"And you haven't met him before?"

"That's the thing. I feel like we've met before. I just... I don't know where. My memory is clear and sober but I can't conjure him up anywhere."

"Maybe.. you said that you slept with someone after I confronted you, right?"

"You don't think... you're not suggesting that he's J, are you?"

"Think about it, Jah. They both have blonde hair, and according to you, they seem about the same height."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they're the same person."

"You're not thinking clearly here, Jah. Just.. observe. Try to figure out if he's acting different. But believe me when I tell you this, you have thought that before. You have believed that Josh and J are the same person, but you didn't want to start assuming about the person that you have just met." that rendered him speechless.

What if his diko was right?

What would that mean for him and Josh? J?

And most importantly, why didn't Josh tell him in the first place?

.-.

"Josh.."

"I know, I know.. I'm an awful person."

"What?! That's not what I was going to tell you!"

"But it's true. I was so close, Stell. So close. But I couldn't..."

"Just.. find the right timing.. I'll be here, okay?"

Justin may be hard-headed, but he knew that what he felt was real when he saw Josh hug that man.

The pain in his chest was incredibly hard to phrase and explain, but he knew one thing for certain.

He was fucked. So bad.


	5. lying is the most fun a guy can ever have without taking his clothes off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are just times that lying has to be done in order to protect the other person, and this, Justin believes, is one of those times..

"Wow."

"Don't.." Justin moaned, dropping his head on the table.

"I mean, wow, Jah. Just wow."

"Heard you the first time. I'm gonna go crazy, _diko_."

"Craz _ier_ you mean."

"Whatever. What am I gonna do?"

"I told you. Grow some balls, and talk to him. Confront him. Also, don't start making assumptions."

"But.. the way they hugged.."

"Could've just mislead you. Justin.. stop overthinking things, okay?"

"They could've made the hug short.." the younger mumbled, slumping onto the soft cushion of his chair.

"You've really fallen for him, huh?"

"Not him. J."

"Who could be the same person."

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because your whiny little butt needs me, whether you like or admit it or not."

"Noted."

"Hey there.." Justin's eyes furrowed until he slowly turned to glance at whatever or whoever his brother was looking at, widening once he realized that it was Josh.

"Um.. hi. I'm.. Justin's new workmate. Josh."

"Nice to meet you, Josh. Here, why don't you take a seat? Do you drink coffee?"

"He drinks earl grey. One sugar." Justin mumbled, softly stepping on his brother's toes.

"You didn't have to step on me. Okay, you guys just talk and I'll order something for you."

"T-thank you."

"Talk." his brother mouthed, before shuffling away to the counter.

"Hey.."

"Hey.." Justin reached over and held Josh's soft hands in his, caressing his palm, eyes not leaving the smaller male's face for one second.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Move in with me." they said at the same time, Josh's eyes widening at what the younger had suggested.

"W-what?"

"U-um.. s-so that it would be easier.. to go to work and, you know.. so that we can get to know each other better.."

"O-oh.. well.. that's not really a bad idea.. if you don't mind sharing the expenses.."

"What? I didn't say anything about that. Just.. move in with me. You don't have to spend anything."

"But-" Justin quickly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, grinning when he pulled back.

"No buts." Josh huffed, his lips pursed in a pout.

"If you need help with the moving, just ring me up, okay? Justin can be very lazy sometimes."

"Wow, nothing so very sweet unlike the true love of my favourite brother. Go away." Yani laughed, smiling at Josh before stepping out of the cafe.

"He seems nice." Josh giggled, cheeks flushing pink as he covered his mouth. Justin smiled, shaking his head.

"So.. lunch? What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too fancy, just.. normal lunch for normal people."

"How does steak and the usual sides sound?" Justin would've lied if he said that Josh's painfully beautiful smile didn't cause his heart to swell twice its size.

.-.

They were so much more domestic than what their occupations may lead others to believe. If you had told Justin that he was gonna spend his entire week being domestic with someone who he soon would be shooting nude films with, he'd probably run you over with his car.

Except.. that's exactly what had happened. He spent the whole week with Josh, helping him move in and make himself feel at home. They took turns in cooking their meals and waking each other up in the morning.

Sometimes, there would be nights or even mornings when they can't keep their hands off of each other.

Something that made him feel the slightest bit emotional, is that their love-making was always slow and sweet. There was no lust or hunger anywhere, just.. love. Pure love.

Justin had wanted to smack himself on the back of his head. Was it really love? Is it really possible that they already fell for each other in such a short amount of time?

He kept denying it but he already knew the answer. He knew it from the start.

But something else bothered him.

What was he gonna do about J?

.-.

"Mmh.. Jah.. I need to take a shower.." Josh whispered, leaning away from the younger's kiss attack.

"Showering can wait. We'll dirty ourselves anyway."

"J-Jah.." Josh whimpered as Justin plunged into him again, almost automatically wrapping his legs around the taller's waist as he began to thrust in and out.

"I.. can't.. stop.. you're.. too.." he trailed off with a moan, snapping his hips faster and letting Josh's whimper melt and embed itself in his brain. Josh, using all the strength he had left, had rolled them over so that he was on top of Justin.

The younger softly gripped his hips, pulling him down harder, and causing the both of them to moan louder.

"Fuck.." Justin panted, pulling him down harder with each thrust.

As he looked up at Josh, he let his lust-ridden mind conjure up a thought for the last time.

Maybe he'd have to worry about what they were gonna be later. Maybe he didn't have to think about that for now.

"J-Justin-!" Josh almost screamed, back arching and gasping as his orgasm washed over him. He wiped his chest with the scattered shirt on his bedside table and pulled the smaller male down, playing with his hair.

_Yep_. _I'm definitely saving that thought for later_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but the blissed-out smile on his face told him otherwise.

"One more?" He laughed when Josh covered his face with the thick blanket, pushing himself closer to the taller's body.

"Go to sleep."

"We have to meet with my brother to buy you clothes, though."

" _WHAT_?!" he laughed as Josh pushed him off the bed, rubbing his bare ass as he caged the smaller in his arms again.

"Although.. he can wait. Afterall.. he's an adult." As Justin carried him into the bathroom, he sighed.

_If only life could be just as easy when you find out the truth.._

He welcomed Justin's kiss, memorizing everything he felt. The softness of his tongue, the sweetness.

He knew he had to savour it before he no longer could be given the chance to.


	6. the big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's their first day at the job but Justin doesn't seem to know the difference between reality and on-screen chemistry..

"Are you ready?" Justin asked, caressing the soft skin on his waist.

"Yeah. I mean.. we can't really back out now, can we? We have to go through with this."

"If.. if I hurt you later, you have to tell me immediately, okay? Slap me, punch me, whatever, just.. tell me." he felt the smaller nod against his chest and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't believe it's already our first day.."

"Hm.. me neither. Here we are.." Josh softly chuckled, closing his eyes.

.-.

"For their make up, I think the viewers would prefer it if they had natural look. It is their first time, after all."

"Noted, sir. And their costumes?"

"Hmm.. would you be fine with wearing suits?"

"It won't be that bad, I guess?" Justin had worn a suit (that he later discarded that night when he talked to J) to a family member's wedding before so he didn't mind them. Meanwhile, Josh wore a suit when he graduated from High School.

Suits staying on should really be their problem.

"Then it's settled. Make them work, Anne."

"Gladly." Since their make up was simple, they only took a couple of minutes to get ready. Before they could enter the room they were filming in, Leonard stopped them to give them a couple of pointers.

"You're the only ones in there, okay? The camera will be controlled from my phone and you'll hear a beep when it's recording. You.. don't have to be like anyone else. Be yourselves. Stay natural, but alluring too."

"Noted, boss."

"Boss, he says," Leonard chuckled, shaking his head. "I believe in both of you. Go shock their balls and tits off with your performance."

"We will." Justin turned to Josh and smiled, leaning down to plant his lips against the smaller's.

"Shall we?" they walked into the room, hand in hand, and ready to face their new reality.

.-.

"What made you interested in this profession?" Justin asked, leaning back against the office chair and crossing a leg over the other.

"Well, I've always been interested in modelling. It's a mysterious profession, if you ask me. The styling, the techniques. Everything. But.. you see, there's something else that intrigues me."

"And.. what would that be?" Justin raised a brow.

Josh had been teasing him from the moment they entered the room, fingers softly brushing against his crotch before taking his place, licking his lips every few minutes, brushing his hair back, leaning back and exposing his cream-coloured neck.

He was one slick motherfucker, he had to admit. But he's not backing down without a fight.

"Well.." he stood up, slowly walking over to where Justin was, taking the younger by surprise when he straddled his lap, loosely wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I was always intrigued with how the photographers could cope with their models looking like that.. don't they ever.. lose control?" he whispered the last bit, swiveling his hips against the taller male's. Justin let out a soft moan, gripping his waist.

"Allow me to give you an answer, then.." he then captured the smaller's lips in a searing kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped from his throat.

_Gotcha_.

.-.

Hot and heavy. Those were the two main words that entered Leonard's head as he watched from his phone.

But despite seeing them pleasure each other, he knew there was something else. Something else just beyond an on-screen chemistry. The way Justin looked him in the eyes as their hips met, how Josh held tightly onto him.

Surely, there's gotta be something else going on here. Something that can't quite be explained by or with words.

Something that can be explained only by Josh and Justin themselves.

"Sir, someone's on the phone for you."

"Thank you, Tine. Hello?"

" _Hey baby. Just wanted to ask how you were doing._ "

"Oh, I'm doing good, baby, how about you?"

" _I'm okay. Isn't it your new recruits' first day today?_ "

"Yeah, it is. You remembered." he added, smiling.

" _Of course, I did. You couldn't stop talking about it, them. You were so eager to get to know them more._ "

"They're mysterious, of course I want to know them more. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

" _Each other._ " he could hear the playful smirk from the other line and chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm serious, Ralf Dionysus."

" _So am I, Leonard Thomas._ "

"Don't do this to me, I'm at work, baby."

" _Why bother... when we would still be working later?_ " he groaned, huffing as he heard his husband's giggles from the other line.

"Fine, fine. You win."

" _I'm still having you for dinner, though_."

"Ralf Dionysus Buenza-Gacrux."

" _Yes, Leonard Thomas Gacrux?_ " he shook his head, smiling at his husband's playfulness.

"Okay, I gotta go, though, baby."

" _Okay. I love you._ "

"I love you more." he ended the call and went to his office to give the two privacy for the time being.

.-.

"Mmmh.. J-Jah.." Josh gasped as Justin eagerly pushed in and out of him. How long they had been there, he didn't really know.

The only thing he was aware of, was that he already came three times (hence the stickiness evident on his cream-coloured skin) and Justin, almost four. During their week together, they've never had sex on the sofa, so it was a bit of a challenge at first.

He recalled Justin grumbling about the tightness of his pants as he struggled to take them off while kissing him. Josh had chuckled at his impatience but soon found himself gasp as the taller male's length sheathed into his loose hole.

He was thankful they had sex the night before, or else, his ass would be in pain. Literally.

The only thing that didn't change, though, was their position. As always, Justin was on top of him from the first few rounds. After that, the younger had allowed himself to be ridden, slightly complaining about how it wasn't that pleasurable.

That, though, challenged the smaller male, urging him to tease the younger the way he had teased Josh moments prior.

But, it was as if all his efforts had been for nothing, as he found himself pinned against the sofa yet again, by his alpha.

"J-Justin.." he gasped, digging his finger's into the taller's shoulder.

" _La mia musa, la mia ispirazione .._ " Justin grunted by his ear, thrusts getting harder and sloppier until he moaned, head dropping down on the smaller's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. But they weren't finished yet.

" _ Vieni per me, mia _ _musa_." he whispered, and just like that, Josh _lost_ himself. He gasped, mewling as the younger milked out the rest of his seed, coating their stomachs with white, almost translucent liquid.

Justin leant down and captured his lips for the nth time, slipping his tongue into the smaller's mouth once he was granted entry.

Josh broke away, gasping for breath. And with that, Justin swiftly pulled out, slipping on the discarded black robe and tying the knot around his waist. Josh whined at the emptiness, his lust-ridden gaze focused on the younger.

"I look forward to seeing you next time, _mia musa_." The same beep from earlier was heard, signaling the end of their shoot. Hearing that was all that took for Justin to run back to the smaller, pulling him into his arms.

"What's with you?" Josh giggled, hugging him back and straddling his lap.

"You're still naked." Justin murmured against his neck, playing with his hair.

Meanwhile, Leonard smiled from his office.

_Yep. Definitely something more_.


	7. hiding behind a false-reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Josh finally meet the other new recruits, and they aren't what they expected them to be.
> 
> Meanwhile, Justin has a shared, meaningful talk with their boss.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Justin softly pecked his lips before walking off towards the opposite direction. Josh stared after him until he turned to a corner, sighing as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Everything was still so.. new, so overwhelming for him. It felt like the world was running in circles, and he couldn't keep up. He didn't even realize he was about to fall until a soft, but firm hand held onto his arm.

"You okay?" asked a husky voice from behind him. He turned, jumping at the close proximity.

"Y-yeah.. I'm okay. Thanks for.."

"No problem. Do yourself a favour, will you? If you're still tired, don't take a shower now. You're gonna end up passing out in there and no one will see you with all the steam."

"N-no, no, I'll.. I'll be okay. Sorry, I'm just.. shaken up. It's my first day." he shyly added, scratching the back of his neck.

"I can tell. Anyone could with how soft your face looks. You're glowing too." the stranger softly poked his cheek, brows furrowed.

"I'll help you. It's the least I can do, considering I have a month's worth of seniority over you." _So he's one of the new recruits Mr. Leonard was talking about? Where was the other one?_

"O-oh.. you don't have to."

"I know. But I'm doing it anyways. Don't complain." he added firmly, slowly leading Josh into the room. "Watch your step.. it's a little slippery."

Josh felt his breath get caught in his throat. Surely he wasn't in a bathroom? Because if so, damn, was this one luxurious bathroom.

It looked like a hotel lobby, with large cubicles separated by a birch wood separator. The bathtubs looked large, almost as big as a jacuzzi. And inside each cubicle, it was fully equipped with towels, hair caps, shampoos, soap, essential oils, bath salts.

The steam that filled the entire room added to the mystery, too. But it wasn't the kind of steam that made you feel suffocated. He confirmed that, after he inhaled streams of oxygen through his nose.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Don't fluster yourself so much. It's just a bathroom."

"I know, but it's so.."

"Debonair?"

"I was gonna say fancy. Luxurious."

"Insane?"

"Insane."

.-.

Josh to Paulo seemed very innocent, and so conservative to be in this job. Other people who entered this profession at least had experiences from other places but Josh didn't. Or, at least that's what he believed.

"So.. this Justin you speak of.. does he know? That you're him?" He noticed that it was a sensitive topic, seeing as how tears slowly clouded over Josh's crystal blue eyes.

"No.." he whispered, his head hung low.

"Hey.." he softly murmured, tilting the smaller's chin up. "I'm not saying you should rush anything. But you know you're gonna have to tell him at some point, right?" the smaller nodded, letting one tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm just.. I'm so scared. What if he hates me? All those years.. they'll all be for nothing."

"Not all for nothing." something about Paulo's smile reassured him, eventually calming him down as the younger male gently kneaded his shoulders.

"Just relax, okay? Let me take care of you." Instead of the smaller's voice, he got soft snores in response, causing him to chuckle and shake his head.

_Hopefully he isn't a light sleeper._

"What on earth are you planning to do with him?" Ken joked as he entered, ruffling the older's hair.

"I was jsut helping him relax, not giving him a handjob."

"I didn't even say anything."

"You were about to, you perverted baby jerk."

"I'm not a baby."

"You are in my eyes."

"Ew, Nase, are you in love with me?"

"Ew, Suson, don't flatter yourself." the best friends laughed, keeping their laughter low as to not wake Josh up.

"I'm gonna assume that you've met your client?"

"Yeah."

"How was he?"

"Seems nice. I thought someone was gonna murder me the moment I stepped into the house, but instead.." he trailed off, smiling as he recalled the earlier events.

"Well well. Looks like someone has officially caught Mr. Felip Jhon Suson's stone cold heart."

"It wasn't like that. He was.. gentle. And sweet. Totally not how I expected him to be."

"Was he good, though?"

"Yes. I honestly don't know why he has to pay someone to be his boyfriend when he's that good of a lover- why the hell are you staring at me that way?" he asked as Sejun gave him a soft smile.

"You're in love with him." the older said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What? P, don't be an idiot."

"K, between the two of us, you're the idiot here. Do you even know that you're smiling just talking about him?" Ken touched his lips and felt the familiar numbness of _his_ lips.

_I can still taste him in my_ _mouth_.

"I'm gonna assume that something had just reminded you of him?"

"Shit."

"Yeah. Just.. watch yourself, Ken, okay? I don't want you crying your ass out if this doesn't work out for you."

"I know, I know.." Paulo sighed. He brushed a bit of hair from Josh's forehead, smiling.

"I hope it all works out for you.." he whispered, pressing a kiss on the smaller's forehead.

.-.

"You.. wanted to talk, Leonard?"

"Take a seat and close the door behind you. Please." he did as told and sat on his usual place, murmuring his thanks after the young CEO handed him a glass with bourbon.

"Do you know why I started this company, Justin?"

"Hm.. no. I never knew why, even before applying. Why did you, though?"

"Because.. I know what it's like. To not have anything, to not know what true love feels like and how it differentiates from just casual or senseless sex. Until.. I met the love of my life."

"Eh?"

"My husband. I met him when we were eighteen when I was looking for jobs. He had admitted everything to me. How he was kicked out by his family after he came out, how he was sexually abused by several people who he thought he could trust. Everything.

"I didn't know him that well but I felt this sudden urge to punch someone. To hurt someone the way he was hurt. But the moment I looked into his eyes, all of my hatred disappeared. It was as if they weren't even there. And that's how I knew he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"Three years later, here we are," he lifted his left hand for Justin to see. "I'm officially bound to the weirdest, most hyper person on the planet." they laughed, Justin not missing the look of live and longing in his eyes.

_Was that how I'd look when I'm with J? Or is it Josh?_

He shook the thought off his head, taking a sip from his glass.

"So.. what are you gonna do about him?"

"About who?"

"Josh."

"Oh.."

"You know, you two remind me of myself and my Ralf. They both have blue eyes, and the two of us share the same sentiment of being scared to make a move."

"I-I'm not-"

"I know. But.. when, Justin? When?"

"I... don't know. I don't want to start assuming about him."

"But you spent the entirety of last week helping him move in? You spent it being domestic with him even though I just told you to communicate?" Justin heaved out a defeated sigh, drinking the rest of the alcoholic beverage.

"I don't want to rush him.. or to scare him.."

"Neither did I, but I can assure you. Taking a risk is important. It's a big deal, sure. But you never know. It might work well for you."

"If this doesn't work out, I want a fifty percent raise."

"Make it a hundred and you're on."

"Are you really our boss?"

"Considering the amount I pay you, I think the answer is obvious."

"Noted. Thanks for the bourbon."

"Anytime. Now go to your muse." Justin nearly thumped his head against the wall if it weren't for his last-minute reaction. He cleared his throat and nodded, slipping out the door before he could embarrass himself more.

"Where's the marathon, newsie?" a deep voice asked him.

"Uh.. hi?" the man chuckled, holding out a hand.

"Hi. I'm Ken. A recruit older than you by a month."

"Ah. Justin. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Let me walk you to your partner?" _How did he even-_

"You know.. you remind me of someone I just met." Ken said as they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I mean.. you have very similar eyes.. and the shape of your face. The name De Dios familiar to you?" Justin stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing to slits.

"It's my last name." Ken choked on his saliva, spluttering and eyes widening as he stared at Justin.

"No."

"Yeah. Hey, by any chance, is his name Julian?"

"He wanted me to call him Yani."

" _That. Grown ass. Jerk._ " he huffed fishing out his phone.

"I'm not gonna rat you out, don't worry. You go ahead. I'll join you in a few." Ken smiled and shook his head, walking off towards the bathroom.

.-.

"Hey, by any chance, do you know a Josh- oh."

"I found him outside, about to pass out. I didn't do anything inappropriate." Paulo added patting his shoulder.

"Thanks.. uh.."

"Paulo."

"Justin. Thanks for.. taking care of him."

"I'm too used from watching after Ken's petite little ass already, so it wasn't a big deal. But it was nice not to have someone fussy, for once."

" _I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU HAIRY ASSHOLE_." the two laughed, Paulo handing Justin a white towel.

"I'll leave you to it." he then entered a cubicle and soon enough, another shower was heard running around the room. Justin brushed strands of hair from his forehead, smiling when the smaller hummed.

"Hey.. Josh.."

"Justin?"

"It's me, baby." Justin dried him off and slipped him into a large robe. Josh was still out of it and sleepy so, he nuzzled his head onto the taller's neck, finding a comfortable spot between his shoulders and his neck.

"Comfy?" the smaller gently smacked his arm, his sleepy eyes glaring at him.

"Stop being an asshole." he laughed, carrying him out of there. As he stared at Josh's sleeping face, he couldn't help but think.

_Are you really J? Is what everyone had been saying true?_

_Give me a sign, please.._

"Jd.." the smaller murmured before falling back into a deep sleep again.

Justin stiffened.

_What.. did he just say?_


	8. the truth that was better to remain unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin begins to question the reality he was facing, meanwhile, Paulo meets his client and Ken can't stop thinking about his.

_How long have I been up?_

Justin himself didn't really know the answer. He'd been awake since they went home that night, and he couldn't will himself to sleep. Even after he had surprised Josh while the older male was taking a bath, and they made love in the shower, he still wasn't tired.

At first, he wanted to blame Josh. Hearing that nickname roll off his tongue so smoothly made him feel strange. Again. The same way he felt when they first made love in the back of his car. Josh had always owned a spot in his heart, that much was true, but he didn't know exactly how _much_. He just felt.. strange. Like there was a hole in his heart.

He placed his hand on top of his bare chest, checking for his heartbeat.

_My heart seems to be beating.. but why does it feel like something is either missing or about to be torn away from it?_

Another thing that had bothered him was the news of his _diko_ , Yani, paying an escort to be his boyfriend. Just a week ago, the older male had scolded him about taking the job, but now.. _No_. _Surely he wouldn't do that?_

But he did. The thought of his brother relying on a stranger to give him love and affection almost made bile rise up in his throat.

"Hm.. where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna talk to someone. Go back to sleep, _mia musa_. I'll run back to you after." Justin pressed a soft kiss on his lips and slipped on a shirt and his underwear, staring at him one last time before stepping out of his room.

He opened his laptop and an application, waiting for his call to be answered.

.-.

"Mm.. someone's calling you." Ken sleepily mumbled, attempting to turn away.

"Stay still, hon. Just stay in that position, he won't see you." the younger nodded against his waist and hugged him tighter.

"It's three in the morning, Justin. In case you didn't know."

"I _do_ know, _diko_. Is.. is he there with you?" he wrapped an arm around the clump of blanket by his side and perhaps pulled it closer.

"Yeah. Is he.."

"He's asleep."

"So.. what was so important that you had to call me at this time?"

"Does he make you happy?" Justin suddenly blurted out.

"Justin, I can't answer that yet."

"But does he?" Yani paused for a moment and thought about Ken's blissed out smile when they first met. He just met him, but he knew that he wanted to keep seeing that smile. The smile that told so many stories and held so much feelings and emotions.

"Yeah. He does. I just met him but.. things have changed pretty quickly. I feel happier and content when I'm with him."

"If.. if you end up together.. when the time comes.. will you be able to fight for him?"

"Jah, where is all of this coming from? You don't usually give two fucks about my relationships, but now, you're going all Mom on me. Is.. is this about Josh?" Justin _broke_.

Tears finally rolled down his cheeks, using his hand to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape his throat. Yani felt a pang of hurt run through his chest. He'd seen Justin hurt over many things before, some he thought were the worst, but he didn't know that he'd hurt this much over one person.

_Is this what would happen with me and Ken?_

"Justin.."

"He.. he called me Jd on the way home yesterday.." he whimpered, hugging the throw pillow close to his chest.

"Jah.. why don't you just tell him? Don't you think it'll be easier?" the younger shook his head, looking as if he was trying to stop himself from sobbing harder.

"If.. if I tell him, I might l-lose him.. what am I gonna do?" he whimpered, curling in on himself. When Josh's head laid itself on his shoulder, he jumped, quickly wiping his tears.

"Josh, baby, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I felt cold.." the smaller snuggled himself against his side, situating his head in his lap. Justin's hand automatically ducked down to play with his hair, earning a soft hum from the older male.

"Look, Jah, I'm no expert. You know that yourself. But the only advice I can give you is go for it. Talk. You'll never know what could happen. I know it's scary but it may all be worth it in the end. Take that risk, Justin."

"You sound like my boss." Justin softly chuckled.

"Oh God, I do?"

"He said the same thing."

"We might be twins."

"Thank you, though. For the.. advice. I'll do what I can."

"I'm your brother, of course I'd help you. And.. I know you will." Justin hummed, staring at Josh's perfect face.

_Could you really be the person I think you are?_

"You should sleep, Justin. You still have work later, right?"

"Yeah. I love you, _diko_."

"Love you too, _bunso_." they ended the call, Justin sighing as he stared at the angel on his side.

_I can't think about this now. Maybe I don't ever have to._

He carefully carried the smaller in his arms and took him back to the bedroom, smiling when the latter pulled him closer after he had draped the blanket over their bodies.

"Did you really mean that?" a small voice asked from under the blanket. Yani smiled and set his laptop back on the desk, pulling the younger onto his lap after.

"Which one?" he playfully asked, rubbing circles on his hip.

"W-when you said that.. that I make you happy. That you'd fight for me." His smile widened and as he stared at the younger's pouted lips, he got the urge to kiss them. So he did.

He pressed his lips against the younger's own pair, smiling when the latter eagerly kissed back, bracing a hand on his bare chest.

"Well.. who else would I fight for, hm?" he mumbled, flipping them over so he was on top.

Though he had seen him this way before, he still couldn't help but stare in awe at Ken.

The younger's eyes looked as if they belonged to a woman and the brown hues were swimming with fear, lust and.. perhaps a bit of love. His lips were slim but softer than they looked. His cheeks were small but full and his skin, as with the rest of his body, had a creamy caramel colour, making him wonder if he could ever get tired of its taste.

His physique was impressive. Not thin, but not muscular either. Just perfect enough for his mouth to water just at the sight.

And his voice. He was sure that they had not been drinking prior to their love-making earlier but he felt drunk and fuzzy whenever he'd hear the younger's breathy moans and whines in his ears.

_He really is a masterpiece._

"Stop starting at me like that.." the younger shyly mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't think I will, hon. You're beautiful. Did you know that?"

"Stoooop.." the younger whined, gasping when he felt the older's length sheath into his entrance.

"Let me hear your voice.." Yani had wanted to smack the back of his own head.

He dove into this arrangement with the idea that he was just gonna get his curiosity over with and then be done with it. But the moment he saw Ken standing outside his door, dressed oh, so perfectly and inviting, he lost all sense of awareness and subtlety.

He didn't want to say that his hormones got the best of him. No, it wasn't that.

It was his feelings. Something was just different about Ken that he couldn't quite place.

But, as he heard the younger breathe his name, he was dragged back to reality. He knew that he shared the same fate as Justin.

But instead of losing his mind over that, he pushed that thought aside. That was reserved for another day.

The only thing he focused on, were Ken's whimpers and moans by his ear, his bed rocking as they made love, and the beautiful mythical being beneath him.

"Ken.."

.-.

"Good morning, my name is John Paulo Nase. Stellvester Ajero, I'm assuming?" Stell shyly nodded fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I.. I looked you up and I was wondering if you could help me.." he mumbled in a small voice.

_Cute_.

"Well.. what can I help you with? I'm assuming it's a big deal, considering how you had to do your research before meeting with me."

"I'mavirginandmyboyfriendshavebeenbreathingupwithmefortha-"

"Woah woah woah," Paulo chuckled, placing a hand on the younger male's arm. "Slow down there, bub. Can you say that again?"

Stell sighed, avoiding his gaze. "I'm.. a virgin. And.. my boyfriends have been breaking up with me because I wouldn't have sex with them."

"Well, the choice of when you want to have intercourse is up to _you_ , not _them_."

"Yeah, tell that to them." Stell rolled his eyes, blushing when Paulo chuckled again.

"Well.. shall we begin on our terms? Or would you like to take a breather?"

"Sure.." he mumbled, Paulo not missing how his grip on the arm rest tightened. He reached over and took his hand, smoothening it with his own before pulling out the brown folder.

"I've laid out a simple contract for our agreement. Would you prefer if our sessions would be a couple of days a week, say three? Or every day?"

"A-actually.. hm.. am I your only client?"

"Yes, as of now. No one else had ever booked me before, hence why I was surprised when I received a call from you. Why do you ask?"

"I.. would it be okay if.. I booked you for the next few months?" Paulo's eyes widened but he composed himself, nodding to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why book me for the next few months?"

"Well.. I want to learn the basics, even just for myself. And.. I want to.. to learn how to.." he trailed off, cheeks flushed red. Paulo nodded.

"That would require a bit of change on the contract, which I can do now. I believe you understand the payment?"

"Three thousand a night, an extra one thousand for the sexual intercourse and another one thousand for.. for oral, right?"

"That's correct. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Is.. is it okay if you move in with me? Or I with you? So that.. so that it's easier.."

"Of course. The payment will be-"

"Weekly." Paulo almost choked on his coffee but cleared his throat, nodding.

"Alright. Are you sure you want to do this? Once you sign, there's no going back." STell sighed before nodding, holding his hand out.

Paulo sighed as he watched Stell sign, before doing the same thing.

_I just hope you know what you're doing.._

"So.. shall we?"


End file.
